the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Moneybags
Moneybags is a character who appears in: Kingtangapolo, and Shadows of Visvara. A bear who sells brains and can turn people into rocks. Synopsis History He went to University and became a champion in Bantamweight boxing. In later years, however, he seemed to have lost his spark. He also started the business Brains 4 Days, where he sells brains for any situation. Moneybags also joined a group of people who tasked themselves to find all the mythic Golden Weapons. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe Moneybags, on his search for the Golden Axe, stumbled upon reports of a tyrant orc having it, so he made his way to mount Kokunbal. When he went to a bar to figure out a plan to steal it, he was approached by the Adron Knights, who were looking for a brain to put in their Lightning McQueen sculpture, so he bargained with them, saying he'll give them any amount of brains they want if they get him the Golden Axe a tyrant orc seemed to have. Moneybags was also questioned if he knew where Pokimane, so he told them that he had turned her into a rock and would agree to turn her back, if they retrieved the axe too. He relaxed at the bar for a couple hours not expecting much, but they returned with the axe, so he gave them two brains and Pokimane, then left to travel back to Visvara. Shadows of Visvara - Chapter 4: Arrival of Big Chungus Having acquired his golden artifact much earlier than any of his allies, Moneybags relaxed in Visvara for a while, when he eventually made his way there from Valm. He followed his golden compass to the meeting space early and awaited the rest of the seekers. When the West Side Boiz finally arrived with the trident, sword, and gauntlets, they awaited the countdown, only to find when it hit 0, the axe he'd been carrying for so long was draining his life force, so he chucked let go and regrouped with the West Side Boiz, Wilburt Thundercock, Morgan Cantor, and a generic anime girl. The weapons had flown up into the middle of the cave and fused together to form a ball of energy, which was giving off bad vibes. Cantor attacked it anyway and was instantly possessed, causing him to attack everyone with his lance. Moneybags pretended to be unconscious so that he wouldn't have to fight him, so he waited for the West Side Boiz to defeat the now possessed Cantor. When they won, he got back up and gave them GP 100 each, because he's one rich dude, as a reward for dealing with the GAS' mistakes, then left with the other two survivors on his shoulders. Powers & Abilities Mineral Transformation Moneybags can turn anyone he wishes into a rock should he wish too. The rocks can't do anything, but they can speak to Moneybags, should they wish to. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Characters Category:Shadows of Visvara